


accio my heart

by leekuanlin



Series: bonds of blood [2]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Emotions, Fluff, Gryffindor/Hufflepuff Inter-House Relationships, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Hogwarts Inter-House Friendships, Hufflepuff/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, M/M, Multi, OT3, lots of heart to heart talks and advice, no ones straight, thats a lot of relationship tags for one ot3 whew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 22:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11541993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leekuanlin/pseuds/leekuanlin
Summary: Daniel and Seongwoo glance at each other once they sense the awkward atmosphere in the room, and Seongwoo raises an eyebrow as he turns to face them. “Okay, little ones. What’s up?”“Nothing!”, “Daehwi likes guys!” Daehwi and Jinyoung say simultaneously, and Daehwi is ready to strangle his best friend.Daniel raises a brow, “Same. And?”Jinyoung waves a hand in the air as he speaks, as though it helps to clarify his words, “No, like multiple. Multiple guys. He’s tutoring one of them.”





	accio my heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [baecobz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baecobz/gifts).



> first this is for my lovely pal phi !! i adore her to bits nd i promised her id write her a guanlin/dongho/daehwi hp fic so !! here it is !
> 
> second, i wrote this before i got sucked into the whole hyeongseob/woojin mess, so they're not a thing, and probably (?) won't be for any works following this (but i do lov them)
> 
> third sorry for any grammar mistakes ! i didnt look over all of it super thoroughly so there may be some grammar/spelling mistakes here and there. as always, comments and kudos are incredibly appreciated !
> 
> and yall can expect a prequel (and maybe a sequel ??) sometime soon!

Daehwi has never considered himself a jealous person. He dislikes when people take his things, especially without asking (who doesn't), automatically frowns when someone calls dibs on something he wants (which happens more often than he'd like), but he doesn't get jealous over people. His friends can talk to other people, hang out with other classmates, the whole works, and he's cool as a cucumber.

But he's not even friends with either of them, but something about the way Dongho and Guanlin laugh at each other on their brooms makes his stomach curl inwards. It's the closest thing to jealousy Daehwi's ever experienced, and he hates it.

He takes a deep breath, doing his best to remain calm and tear his eyes away. Pointedly ignoring the look Jisung is giving beside him in the commentator's booth, he leans forward to the microphone to point out Daniel's incredible hit (as usual), and is doing perfectly fine until he catches sight of Guanlin and Dongho in his peripheral vision. Guanlin is laughing, eyes crinkled and mouth open so wide Daehwi swears the snitch could hide in it, and he hits Dongho's shoulder as he does so, so obviously flirtatious Daehwi wants to puke.

Dongho's laughing too, which makes it all the more worse, and Daehwi's shouting into the microphone before he can help himself, "Guanlin! Dongho! This is a quidditch game, not a date at Hogsmeade's! Stop flirting with each other and actually play the sport!"

The entire crowd goes silent, glancing first at the two players, who are blushing furiously atop their brooms, mouths completely shut, and at Daehwi, who resolutely wishes he lost the ability to speak.

He's saved from any further embarrassment when Daniel swoops in and grabs the snitch (it's not even his position, are you _kidding_ ) and the audience explodes into both cheers and complaints, and everything returns to normal. Jisung gives Daehwi a look that the younger does his best to ignore, choosing to instead gather his things and get out of the booth as fast as humanly possible. Countless strange things happened each week (they did attend a school full of puberty-struck wizards, after all), so Daehwi figured this would probably fade from everyone's minds soon enough.

\--------

Daehwi was wrong. He was so, _so_ wrong it almost physically hurt him. Dongho's staring at him, pinning Daehwi down with his eyes alone (which Daehwi was not to be blamed for - the older boy could be downright terrifying, and Daehwi did not want to risk dying before he turned eighteen, thank you very much). Daehwi can't even focus on what the other's saying, too focused on having his heart not beat out of his chest (only because of fear!) to pay attention to the words coming out of Dongho's mouth.

"-hwi? Daehwi, what the heck?" Dongho's waving his hand in front of Daehwi's face, eyebrows scrunched together in concern, "You good?"

Daehwi is good, so long as he doesn't dwell on the fact that Dongho said _what the heck_ , like some sort of young child forbidden from saying any word that remotely resembles a swear _. It's not cute,_ he reminds himself, and does his best to act unaffected. He nods his head furiously, making some sort of squeaking noise that Dongho seems to take as an affirmative response.

"I wanted to apologize for the game on Friday," Dongho's rubbing the back of his neck, and he has an almost sheepish smile on his face that makes Daehwi seriously concerned for his heart, "it wasn't cool to not be focused during a game, and I'm sorry you had to call me out on it."

Daehwi squeaks again (why now, of all times, is he incapable of words? Daehwi will never understand his luck) but manages to nod and clears his throat before attempting to push some actual words out, "It's- it's fine! No big deal!"

Dongho looks at him a little strangely but seems satisfied enough, and his gaze softens a little. He ruffles Daehwi's hair - an action Daehwi normally despises but for whatever reason doesn't seem to mind (especially as he feels the warmth of Dongho's palm against his head) - and gives a little nod, taking a step back and leaving. He's down the hall and out of sight in an instant, and Daehwi's left with only a pounding heart and burning cheeks from the encounter. Jinyoung shows up before he collapses, and catches his friend with a grunt, although it's only a moment before he collapses with the weight of the other boy.

"Why would you fall? You know I'm not strong enough to catch you!" Daehwi understands where Jinyoung's coming from, but now he's thinking about how Dongho definitely _is_ strong enough to catch him, and he's stuck (yet again) thinking about the older boy and trying not to flush.

He fails horribly, if the look Jinyoung gives him is any indication, but ignores it and wobbles to his feet instead. Daehwi does his best to escape before his best friend can weasel the truth out of him, but he barely makes it a step away before he's dragged back to the ground and met with Jinyoung's demanding eyes and a short, "Talk.".

\--------

By the time Daehwi has finished explaining his (quite unappreciated and, frankly, unwanted) emotions, Jinyoung has laughed a total of five times, and is currently clutching his stomach. Daehwi frowns at the lack of sympathy, and throws his wand at the older, which he catches with ease.

"You know," Jinyoung tosses his wand back, wiping a stray tear from his eye, "it's pretty simple."

Daehwi does _not_ pout when he insists otherwise, "No, it's not! What do these feelings mean? Why do I have them?"

Jinyoung stares at Daehwi, a bit awestruck at the pure obliviousness of the younger. He blinks, as though doing so will help him to accept that Daehwi's actually serious, "You like him. I mean, hello? Getting jealous-"

"I wasn't jealous!"

" _Getting jealous_ , and letting him ruffle your hair? Last time I tried to do that you nearly bit my hand off. Face it, Daehwi, you like him." Jinyoung finishes with a flourish, settling down onto the ground as he prepares for the inevitable denial.

He's met with silence instead, and Jinyoung glances up after a few moments, only to see his friend silent, looking even more lost than before. "What is it?"

Daehwi bites his lip, a tick Jinyoung knows means he's trying to figure out how to put his feelings into words, so he waits for the younger to collect his thoughts instead of pestering him further. It takes a minute or so, but eventually Daehwi says, "If it was jealousy, it wasn't the kind that- that other people have talked about. Like, I didn't want to be either of them, you know?"

Jinyoung doesn't, but he nods anyways.

"It was like, I don't know. Like I wanted to be _with_ them."

Jinyoung pauses. "Um," he starts eloquently, "I think maybe you should talk to the Yuehua boys?" He says it like a question, but they both know it's anything but.

Daehwi gives him an incredulous look, "You don't think-"

"Just give it a try, Daehwi." Jinyoung insists, "And besides, all of them have more relationship experience than I do, so they'd probably be able to help better anyways."

It doesn't seem to completely satisfy Daehwi, but he nods and doesn't insist on doing otherwise, which Daehwi counts as a win.

\--------

When he heads to the Yuehua boys' typical hangout spot, Jung Jung is the only one in sight, but he's always been kind to Daehwi (in the limited interactions they've had), so he doesn't hesitate before approaching him.

"Hey Jung Jung." He gestures to the bean bag beside the other boy with a questioning gaze, who nods and greets him with a smile. Settling down into the plush chair, Daehwi sighs. Best to just get it over with. When he turns to face the other, he's met with curious eyes, and he sighs, "I need help. Relationship help."

Jung Jung nods understandingly, and motions for Daehwi to elaborate.

"Were you at the quidditch game last Friday?" Jung Jung nods, and Daehwi gives a little sigh of relief. At least he wouldn't have to explain what happened. "Well, Dongho came to me earlier today to apologize for like, not being super _whatever_ during the game, and Jinyoung - you know Jinyoung, right? - told me I like him, and that I was jealous during the game, but like. I don't think I was jealous? At least not in the typical way." Daehwi finishes, and sinks as far down as he can into the bean bag. The other boy looks contemplative, so Daehwi tries to prod him for some sort of response. "What do you think?"

Hyeongseob pops up from under a nearby table, and Daehwi resolutely does _not_ scream (it was a shout! a short, quiet shout, _not_ a scream).

Hyeongseob ignores Daehwi's screeches of "How long have you been there" and "What the hell?" and instead scratches his chin and says, "I dunno about Jung Jung, but I've got a pretty good idea of what's going on. Did Jinyoung send you?"

Daehwi nods, still trying to calm down his heart from when it nearly failed him at the other's initial appearance.

"Alright. Well, how about we try something to double check!"

“Yes! Double check!” Jung Jung pipes up, speaking for the first time during their entire encounter. Daehwi would attribute it to the language barrier, but he’s also witnessed Jung Jung verbally _murdering_ a Gryffindor who had been making fun of Euiwoong, so he’s not really sure how to respond.

Hyeongseob smiles and pats the other boy, and Daehwi fake gags beside them.

"Anyways!" Hyeongseob turns to Daehwi with a grin so bright he's a second away from turning away, "Stay right here! Euiwoong's going to be coming here in a minute anyways to tutor, so just stay until he's done. Okay?"

Daehwi groans, "Why do I have to stay until then?"

Hyeongseob shrugs. "You'll see." He sits down on the same seat as Jung Jung, and Daehwi pouts and turns away so he doesn't have to deal with them being all grossly domestic. All he can do for now is wait, so he settles into his seat on the bean bag and tries to convince himself that Hyeongseob knows what he's doing.

\--------

By the time Euiwoong's opening up the door to the room, Daehwi is on the verge of falling asleep (Daehwi’s pretty sure the bean bag is filled with an actual cloud), but it only takes a glance at the person trailing behind him to wake him up completely.

In all his lanky glory, Lai Guanlin scrambles with his books, attempting to shove some quills and muggle writing utensils (Daehwi recalls Jisung calling them _mechanical pencils_ , a term he had learned from Daniel, whom had learnt it from his boyfriend) into his robe's pockets as he walks.

Daehwi would say he's surprised, but he's known Hyeongseob for too long than to expect anything less than this.

When Guanlin notices him, (Daehwi scrambling to position himself so he doesn't look like a sloth or some kind of drunken seal) he smiles almost shyly and bows at an angle that is _definitely_ over ninety degrees, and Daehwi really wishes he knew why his heart started pounding in his chest. (Technically, he knew why, but he couldn't actually believe it was true, and had thus elected to ignore it.)

"Hello! I didn't know you were here!" His words are accented slightly, tongue curling not-quite-right around the syllables, and Daehwi feels so _soft_.

He manages to bite out, "Hi." in return, wincing at the way his tone could have been infinitely more kind. He clears his throat and tries again, "Neither did I."

Euiwoong jumps into the conversation with perfect timing, smiling at the both of them while speaking, "I'm tutoring Guanlin in Potions. I swear he's the worst student out of _all_ the houses at the bloody subject. He does fine when he's guided step by step, but Merlin knows disaster will come if he works all by himself."

Daehwi nods, unable to look away from how Guanlin shifts from one foot to the other, fingers pulling at his too-long robes without looking up.

Euiwoong exchanges a look with Hyeongseob and Jung Jung (which carries various messages, a few of wish Daehwi _seriously_ wishes he could erase from his mind) before guiding Guanlin to a large table, setting down his textbooks and gesturing for Guanlin to do the same.

Daehwi watches them both, Guanlin staring intently at the book beneath him as though the intensity of his gaze would let him better comprehend the subject. He twirls his quill between his fingers, occasionally running his fingers through his hair when he struggles to understand something.

It only takes a few moments before Daehwi notices something’s up. During the countless trial runs of different potions Euiwoong guides Guanlin through, the younger only makes mistakes when it comes to _which_ ingredients to add, not how much or what order. And when he’s working by himself, Guanlin makes mistakes based off of reading the instructions wrong. Combining those facts with the obvious one that he’s a foreigner, it’s easy for Daehwi to come to a conclusion.

He leans over to Jung Jung, who’s peacefully stroking through a sleeping Hyeongseob’s hair, and whispers, “Isn’t it just that he can’t understand what he’s reading?”

Jung Jung nods, careful not to disturb the boy on his lap.

Daehwi’s confused. He looks back to where Euiwoong kindly points out a mistake Guanlin made, and back to Jung Jung, “Doesn’t Euiwoong know? Why bother tutoring him in Potions if the guy can’t actually read the instructions?”

Jung Jung gives Daehwi a little pat on the shoulder, obviously happy with the smaller’s train of thought. Smiling, he gestures towards Guanlin and Daehwi, as he says, “Offer to tutor him.”

Daehwi nearly chokes, “What? Why me?”

“He needs help,” Jung Jung and Daehwi share a pitiful look as Guanlin mistranslates something and nearly adds fifty grams of slug to the cauldron instead of five. “And you want to help. So offer.” He says it so simply that Daehwi feels a bit embarrassed for reacting the way he did. He sighs, and with another pat of encouragement from Jung Jung, he gets up and heads over to where Guanlin is struggling with a slug that keeps slipping out of his hands.

Both Guanlin and Euiwoong turn to him curiously, obviously unsure as to what exactly Daehwi is doing.

Daehwi tries to act as suave as he can, leaning against the table before turning to face Guanlin. He opens his mouth to speak but the slug makes another run for it, this time leaping out of Guanlin’s hand and landing straight on Daehwi’s face instead.

It’s silent for a total of two seconds before Guanlin springs forward, apologies spewing from his mouth, and tries to grab the slug, failing several times until Euiwoong takes pity on both of them and plucks the slug of Daehwi’s skin and drops it into a nearby container.

Jung Jung is trying (and failing) to conceal his laughter by muffling it with a throw pillow, and Hyeongseob, who had presumably woken up from the ruckus, is openly cackling.

Guanlin is still apologizing, using his robe’s sleeve to try and rub at the leftover slug residue on Daehwi’s face.

Daehwi tries to smile, but he’s pretty sure that it comes across more as a grimace, especially considering how Guanlin inches away from him as soon as he does it.

The younger averts his eyes, trailing off with a final “sorry”, eyes not moving a centimeter above the floor.

Daehwi sighs, trying to convince himself that he didn’t completely mess this up. He taps the taller boy on the shoulder, satisfied when he uncurls slightly to look at Daehwi. Before the other can apologize again, Daehwi speaks up, “Sorry I interrupted you while you were trying to study. I was going to offer to help you with language stuff if you wanted.”

Guanlin’s eyes are wide, but it’s only a moment before he nods feverishly, “Yes! That’s very nice, thank you!”

The smile that Daehwi returns is automatic, but no less genuine. Guanlin reminds him of a puppy of sorts - enthusiastic and easily lead around - and Daehwi seriously wishes it stopped making him feel even fonder towards the younger.

 

\--------

 

It takes Daehwi a total of two minutes before he realizes what happened. He’s back in his room, lying on his bed as he reads some of his notes from class last week when his brain finally catches up. Recalling how close Guanlin’s face had been to his own when the younger was trying to wipe his face, Daehwi’s struck with another wave of embarrassment. Daehwi nearly chokes on air at the memory, choosing instead to shove his face into his pillows to try and forget about it.

 

\--------

 

Jinyoung finds him in a fetal position later, and (like the terrible friend he is) sits on top of him.

Daehwi shrieks and tries to bat him off, but Jinyoung’s got several pounds on him, so it’s a valiant but unsuccessful effort.

Jinyoung peers down at Daehwi’s scrunched face, and flicks his nose with his pointer finger, “Hey. What happened?”

Daehwi sighs, rolling over as far as he can with a human statue on top of him before answering, “I’m going to tutor Guanlin.”

Jinyoung blinks, “Is that what people are calling it? Wow, you move fast.”

Daehwi releases another shriek and smacks his friend, satisfied when he gets an “ow!” in return. He huffs at his friend, slouching over as he tries to recall how exactly his life is like this, “I have no idea what’s going on, honestly. Like, is this even real?”

As if on cue, Seongwoo appears from the hallway, leering at them from the open doorway as he bellows, “IS THIS THE REAL LIFE, IS IT JUST FANTASY.”

It’s only a moment before Daniel joins him, their voices screeching into the otherwise peaceful dorms.

Jinyoung attempts to close the door, but his efforts are rewarded with a shriek of distaste from the older boys, who immediately force themselves into the room before they’re Officially Cast Out.

Daniel and Seongwoo glance at each other once they sense the awkward atmosphere in the room, and Seongwoo raises an eyebrow as he turns to face them. “Okay, little ones. What’s up?”

“Nothing!”, “Daehwi likes guys!” Daehwi and Jinyoung say simultaneously, and Daehwi is ready to strangle his best friend.

Daniel raises a brow, “Same. And?”

Jinyoung waves a hand in the air as he speaks, as though it helps to clarify his words, “No, like multiple. Multiple guys. He’s tutoring one of them.”

“Why do you tell me secrets so easily? I thought you were my friend!” Daehwi wails, and smacks said friend with a pillow like the mature adult he is.

“Because if anyone else can give you relationship advice, it’s them! And I am, so that’s why I’m trying to help!” Jinyoung smacks him in return, although Daehwi’s pretty sure the pillow’s filled with _bricks_ (or he’s just being hit with a wave of guilt, but the distinction isn’t one Daehwi cares to make, at least not now).

Daniel coughs to redirect their attention, and he seems way too proud of himself when it works.

“Right!” Seongwoo says, “Asking _us_ for relationship advice? Nice! Now we know we’re official. Thanks guys.” He offers Daniel a high five, which the other accepts with an over-exaggerated eye roll, which is poorly hidden behind his smile. Daehwi nearly cries at the fondness of it. “But also, who?”

Jinyoung nudges Daehwi, delivering him a look that clearly says _This one’s yours_.

Daehwi groans, and Daniel backtracks quickly, “What exactly is the problem, then? They don’t like you? They don’t like _each other_?”

“Ooh, the last one is like the plot of a rom-com! If rom-com’s had polyamorous couples, and not just white hets cheating on each other.”

Daehwi chokes.

“He’s still coming to terms with how he feels, and he has no idea about either. I’m pretty sure he’s clear in both cases, but idk how open they’d be to a poly relationship.”

Seongwoo nods, then pauses. “Wait, did you just say “idk” in an actual, real life conversation? Is this happening?”

Jinyoung stares.

Daniel fake cries in the background while Seongwoo wails about how “the youth have become corrupted by technology” and “children’s minds have been taken over by computers”, as well as “why do I sound so dumb when I say it, but he sounds halfway decent?”

Jinyoung balks at that, “Halfway decent? What the f-”

“Anyways!” Daehwi cuts in, “Help?”

The speed of which Daniel and Seongwoo’s gazes become contemplative is so fast Daehwi nearly gets whiplash.

“Right,” Seongwoo nods, “Help.” He turns to Daniel after a few moments of silence, “I got nothing. You?”

Daniel looks about ready to call it a day, but then pauses and looks at Daehwi with a contemplative look in his eyes, “Actually, maybe. Well, first thing’s first you gotta talk to them about how you feel. And not just _‘ooh, I like you’_ , but more like _‘I like you and also this other person! You wanna date both of us?’_.” Daniel finishes, using an extremely high-pitched voice to imitate Daehwi. Daehwi would be upset if he wasn’t so desperate for advice.

“And then what?” Daehwi prods.

Daniel shrugs, “Then you date. Or don’t! However it turns out.”

“But what if the relationship doesn’t work out? Like, what if they’re not who I thought they were, or I’m not who _they_ thought I was. What then?”

Daniel sighs, and Seongwoo steps forward to continue for him. Even when giving advice, their teamwork is so seamless, and it just goes to remind Daehwi of how good they are for each other, and how much he wants a relationship like that. Making each other better, but not changing so much that they can’t work together.

“Here’s the thing. No matter how great you are, or your partners are, things won’t always be easy. You’ll want to change for them, but there are going to be some things you aren’t - or at least think you aren’t - willing to change, and same goes for them. The whole point is, if you want your relationship to last, if you _really_ want to make it something that, well, _lasts_ , you gotta work for it. But you can’t be the only one invested in the relationship. All parties involved have to care about each other and the relationship as a whole. Everyone’s gotta give a ‘lil something up to get a ‘lil something back. You can’t expect for your partner, or partners in this case, to give you one hundred percent while you only give ten. A relationship is about compromise. Keep that in mind, especially when things get rough, and you’ll make it last. Maybe not forever, but enough.”

 

\--------

 

Two weeks later, and Daehwi has finally comes up with a plan, and is ready to implement it. The next Hogsmeade’s trip is in a few days, and everyone’s scrambling to get their friends gathered and decide on an agenda to make the best use of their limited time. Daehwi finds Dongho and Guanlin sitting at a table in the library together, hunched over a Quidditch strategy book. Daehwi, along with the entire rest of the student population, has no idea how the two were able to bond over Quidditch so easily despite being on rival teams, but Daehwi doesn’t question it. It works in his favor, after all, and there are few people whose interactions are as sweet as theirs. (The list is limited to the only established relationships Daehwi knows - the Yuehua boys and OngNiel, as the two have called themselves.)

They notice him almost immediately, and Daehwi’s ready to bolt and ignore his feelings for the rest of his life at their reactions. Guanlin’s eyes crinkle up like they only do when he’s truly happy, and Dongho has a soft smile that Daehwi’s begun to gravitate towards instead of away. Both of them seem a bit intimidating at first glance, but they’re too kind and gentle for the initial impressions to last. He’s drawn towards them like a moth to a flame, even despite his heart trying to beat out of his chest.

Guanlin gives him an inquisitorial gaze, and asks, “What’s up?” with a telltale dialect that gives away who taught him the phrase.

Daehwi ignores the fondness blooming in his chest and instead gestures between the three of them, asking, “Can we talk?”

Dongho closes the book immediately, focusing his entire attention on Daehwi in an instant. It’s impressive, but also _incredibly_ nerve-wracking, and Daehwi’s mind is suddenly blank and he doesn’t know what to say or do _why is he here-_

A paper ball smacks him square in the forehead, and he zeroes in on the culprit - Jinyoung, crouching by some bookshelves, looking completely unapologetic as he mouths a few apologies.

Daehwi sighs, but shakes his head to get himself to focus, “Right. Um, about us.”

“Us?”, Guanlin questions, tilting his head to the side in a way that makes Daehwi want to pinch his cheeks, “What do you mean?”

Daehwi scrambles for words, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water and what was up with all of these animal comparisons? God _damn_.

“Daehwi?” Dongho questions, “What did you want to talk to us about?”

“Um.” Daehwi says, very eloquently, “Uh.” He tries to gather all of his strength and courage to tell them - he may not be a Gryffindor, but he can have his moments - but is left trying to grasp words that always seem just out of reach. He pouts when he comes up empty, trying to phrase the exact feelings and thoughts that had been keeping him up for the past few weeks.

Guanlin makes a noise in the back of his throat - a whine? Did Guanlin just _whine_? - before he leans forward and pressing a short kiss to the corner of Daehwi’s mouth, only lasting for a split second before Dongho pulls him back by the collar of his robes and replaces the spot with his own lips.

To say Daehwi is shocked is an understatement. He feels like he’s on the verge of a heart attack, and when Dongho pulls back and he sees his and Guanlin’s expressions, it looks like they’re all in the same boat.

“What the-,” Daehwi chokes out, “what the _absolute f-_ ”

“No cursing around Guanlin!” Minhyun shrieks from somewhere nearby (how long had he been there? What the _hell_?) and Daehwi clamps his mouth shut.

Guanlin looks absolutely mortified, and Dongho seems to be half a second away from vanishing from pure regret, so Daehwi makes the best decision he can think of (and the worst he’s ever made) and runs.

 

\--------

 

Jinyoung is, yet again, the first to find him. He’s curled up inside a bean bag - it’s almost better than sitting on top of them, and now he can testify that they are indeed bigger than him - and would probably be sleeping if his erratic heart wasn’t keeping him awake.

Jinyoung pulls him out easier than Daehwi had thought he would - had he been working out? Since _when_ did Jinyoung work out? - and unceremoniously drops him onto the hardwood floor.

“Alright, buddy,” Jinyoung starts, “talk to me.”

“Like the Red Velvet song?” Daehwi mumbles from where he’s covering his face with his arms.

“Daehwi, come on, man.” Jinyoung pokes at his friend, sighing when the only response he gets is a small grunt.

“ _I_ don’t know what happened - how am I supposed to tell you?”

“You don’t need to tell me what _happened_ , just tell me what you’re thinking.” Jinyoung pokes him with enough force that makes Daehwi shriek and sit up straight. “And don’t tell me you don’t know what you’re thinking. You can word vomit for all I care, just _talk_ to me.”

He sounds desperate, and the haze that had been clouding Daehwi’s mind starts to clear. The older boy’s expression is the epitome of concern, forehead creasing in a way that makes him look a thousand times older and eyes with a solemn edge instead of the typical cheerfulness he has.

“How long have you been looking for me?”

Jinyoung sighs, and ruffles a hand through his hair, avoiding eye contact as he speaks. “A little over a day.”

Daehwi shoots up straight, surprise energizing him. His friend looks so _tired_ , eye bags worse than Daehwi’s ever seen, and he feels so incredibly guilty it hurts, “I’m so, so sorry, Jinyoung. I broke my promise, I’m sorry, I-”

“Hey, don’t worry about it, okay? I found you now. It’s fine, it’s fine.” He pulls Daehwi close enough until they can hug, and he runs a hand along Daehwi’s back in a tried-and-true method to calm him down. It works, and Daehwi’s breathing normally within minutes, body sagging against Jinyoung’s more and more as time goes by.

“You alright?” Jinyoung asks, voice soft.

Daehwi nods, and pulls back a little so he can look at his friend, “Yeah, sorry.”

Jinyoung waves it off with an ease that Daehwi wishes he had, “No problem. Wanna talk now, or should I wait?”

Daehwi pouts, but knows that the tranquility that he has now won’t last forever, so he has to make the best of it while he can. “I just- I don’t know what to do. Like, I thought I liked them, but then why would I freak out after they kissed me? And what if they’re not open to a poly relationship? What then? I just- I thought I understood my feelings, but then instinct tells me the opposite, so I don’t know what to do. I’m seriously lost.”

Jinyoung nods sagely, eyes focused and serious as though he has years of relationship experience (even though Daehwi knows for a fact the closest thing he has is a second where an older student grabbed his hand because he nearly fell off the Moving Stairs), “You know, just because your body acts a certain way doesn’t mean your mind and heart agrees with it. Your body can respond positively even though _you_ hate whatever’s going on, and your body can hate something that you know you love.” He pauses, and then lights up as though he just thought of a brilliant idea, “Like allergies! I love cats, but I’m still allergic to them! Just because your body, or instinct, or _whatever_ responds a certain way, doesn’t mean that you feel the same. If you think you like them, but the only thing telling you otherwise is one - _one!_ \- reaction, then you probably still like them. Simple as that.”

Daehwi blinks, “That analogy sucked, but overall that was actually pretty comforting?”

“Why do you say it like it’s a question?”

“Because I’m confused at when you could give advice?”

“I always gave you advice!”

“ _Good_ advice, then.” Daehwi corrects, and laughs a little at the pout his friend gives him. Jinyoung’s smiling too, though, so Daehwi’s able to relax, leaning back until he’s lying on the ground and staring up at the ceiling, “So what do I do, oh wise one?”

Jinyoung shrugs, “Think about it some more, I guess. Make sure you know exactly what you feel - what causes your emotions and to what intensity they exist. After that, I guess talk to them. Communication is key, yo.”

Daehwi pointedly ignores the last word, and nods instead. “Okay! Thinking! Being in touch with my emotions! I can do that!”

Jinyoung looks doubtful, but Daehwi doesn’t let it get to him. Sure, he’s always ignored his emotions and shut down any sign of weakness but he could change that! It’s at that moment that his stomach decides to declare its hunger to all of the residents of Hogwarts, and Daehwi flushes. Paying attention to his emotions could wait. First things first: food.

 

\--------

 

It’s two weeks until Daehwi sees either of them again. He’s gotten over his initial confusion by now, and has had plenty of time to dwell on what had happened between them. He knows what he wants, and he won’t let his chance at getting it disappear. He feels a bit like the main characters in those cheesy rom-com films - someone on a mission, fighting against everything the world throws at them to get what they want and look _hella_ good doing it - as he marches off in search of Guanlin and Dongho. It takes a lot more effort than Daehwi would’ve thought he needed, especially considering the amount of height and presence Guanlin has, but he’s able to catch sight of the taller darting behind a pillar as he enters a hallway.

When everything had just happened, Daehwi had appreciated the space, but right now he wanted to talk, and Guanlin’s constant avoidance was making it _way_ more difficult than it needed to be.

He walks forward with uncharacteristically long strides, and is able to grab the younger’s sleeve before he’s able to run away when he spots him.

Guanlin’s expression is the epitome of a deer in headlights, and Daehwi would laugh if he wasn’t so focused. Instead, he points an accusatory finger at the younger, “We need to talk. Dongho too.”

Guanlin looks like he wants to run away even _more_ at that, but they both know it’s a conversation they need to have. Even still, the younger tries to pull away, saying, “Does it have to be all three of us?”

Daehwi’s grip tightens and he yanks the boy closer to clasp a hand around his wrist instead, “Yes. There’s no point if any one of us isn’t there.”

Guanlin sighs but nods, gesturing for Daehwi to move wherever he plans to go.

Daehwi pauses, because honestly? He has no idea where Dongho is. He’s never been particularly close to any of the older’s friends; they’re all either intimidatingly beautiful (Minhyun), intimidatingly smart (Aron), intimidatingly kind (Jonghyun), or just straight up intimidating (Minki).

Guanlin seems to read the situation, as he just sighs again and pulls Daehwi along down the corridor. They show up in front of the Gryffindor common room, and Daehwi’s about to ask if they’re just going to wait outside until Dongho shows up when the lady in the portrait greets Guanlin with a wide grin and a wave.

“Come inside!” She practically flings the door open, and Guanlin gives her a gummy smile as the two step inside, giving an incredibly adorable “Thank you!” in return.

Daehwi would question what the _hell_ just happened, but he turns his head a bit to the left and catches sight of Dongho, sitting on a nearby couch, Transfigurations textbook in hand and shock written all over his face.

Daehwi drags Guanlin over, who feels more and more like dead weight the closer they get to Dongho, only stopping when they stand directly in front of Dongho.

The eldest blinks after a moment of intense eye contact, and closes his textbook shut with a sigh. He looks a bit sheepish as he glances between them, “Time for that talk, huh?”

Daehwi nods, and they all flush when they hear Minki shouting, “Obviously!” from down the hall, followed by a slightly quieter, “Jonghyun, don’t give me that look! We all know Dongho’s completely head over heels-” The rest is cut off (probably Jonghyun) and Daehwi swears Dongho’s face is more red than the quidditch robes he wears so proudly.

Dongho clears his throat, and Guanlin looks like he’s about to offer the older some water before Daehwi pats him to tell him not to.

It’s quiet, save for the chatter of Gryffindor students around them, and Daehwi turns to Dongho with a wry smile, “Can we talk somewhere private?”

Dongho nods quickly, gesturing for them to follow him, and they all pretend that they don’t hear several students groaning and turning back to their books.

Dongho leads them to his room, and they settle down on the beds quietly, none of them wanting to be the first to speak. Guanlin pokes Daehwi’s side, the look in his eyes practically screaming _you wanted to talk, so talk_.

Daehwi sighs, but acquiesces because hey, he ain’t wrong. He clears his throat before speaking, fingers playing with the hem of his robe’s sleeves, “I think,” he pauses, and starts again. “We need to talk about what happened.”

“Don’t we already know what happened?” Dongho asks, and Daehwi smacks the older with no mercy.

“ _Yes_ , but we need to talk about it. Like what it means for ourselves, and for _us_.” He gestures between the three of them with a wave of the hand, and Dongho looks away, almost embarrassed.

Daehwi returns the favor from earlier and pokes Guanlin in the side, “You first.”

Guanlin looks about ready to protest, but Daehwi stares him down with enough intensity that he backs down. “I don’t- I don’t think I, what’s the word? Cared?”

Daehwi and Dongho both look incredibly offended, and Guanlin backtracks so fast Daehwi would be worried if he wasn’t so concerned over himself. “Not cared! Minded? I was- I was okay with it.” Guanlin says in a rush, and Daehwi and Dongho visibly relax.

Daehwi breathes a sigh of relief, running a hand through his hair, “Okay, there we go. Dongho?”

It takes him a moment, but the older seems conflicted as he speaks, “I’m not- I’m not a huge monogamous person. I wanted to say that first.” He sighs as he runs his hand through his hair, carefully avoiding eye contact with them as he speaks, “I didn’t mind either.” He sighs again. “I like both of you.”

Daehwi feels so relieved he could cry, and judging by Guanlin’s reaction, he seems to feel the same.

Daehwi glances between them, speaking up after no one speaks for a few moments, “I like both of you as well. More than like, probably, but- yeah. I like you guys.”

They exchange glances, and after a few minutes of silence, when Guanlin asks, “Are we dating now?”, Daehwi can’t contain the relieved laughter that bubbles out of his chest.

He glances at Dongho before answering, just in case, and is met with a smile and sparkling eyes. He takes both of their hands before giving a resounding “Yes!” to Guanlin, who promptly releases his hand in favor of pulling them into an incredibly uncoordinated three-way hug instead.

They stay like that for a while, just laying with each other and enjoying simply being in the same space without a care in the world.

 

\--------

 

That’s not to say that everything’s always easy. It rarely is - besides the fact that they’re all different ages, they’re also in different houses, and it’s easy for things to pit them against each other and cause various arguments over the silliest of things. Guanlin still gets frustrated over not understanding some of the things Daehwi and Dongho say, Dongho absolutely despises being told what to do, and Daehwi gets way too protective at times, but they make it work.

 _A relationship is about compromise_ , Seongwoo had told him, and Daehwi has to agree. They’re all still their own unapologetic selves, but there’s not a doubt in Daehwi’s mind that they’ve all changed to better complement each other. Guanlin’s more open to them, and more willing to try new things, Dongho is more patient and empathetic, and Daehwi is, quite frankly, more relaxed now. He doesn’t have to worry  Even with the arguments, and other students trying to tear them apart, they still care about each other. Daehwi doesn’t know if their relationship will last a year, or twenty, or forty, but he knows that their relationship and what they mean to one another won’t ( _can’t_ ) just fade away with time.

Their relationship may be hard, but Daehwi wouldn’t give it up for anything.

  
  
  
  
  
  


(And for those curious, it lasts until the end of their lives.)

**Author's Note:**

> for clarification:  
> couples are the yuehua boys (yes, all of them), ongniel, implied jinyoung and some other person, and the main daehwi/guanlin/dongho !  
> houses are: gryffindor (dongho, daniel, hyeongseob, jisung) hufflepuff (daehwi, euiwoong) ravenclaw (jung jung, jinyoung) slytherin (guanlin, seongwoo)
> 
> the prequel will also be daehwi-focused, and will go more in detail on some things that happened in this fic ! (i.e. the whole thing w what he promised jinyoung) since it starts around when daehwi first shows signs of magic and afterwards, focusing on a lot of stuff that first happened once he got sorted. any sequels will probably focus on the other characters, and developing everyone nd their relationships !
> 
> u can find me on tumblr @ laiguanlin !!


End file.
